Two of a kind
by Lolzish
Summary: Freddy remembered her. She remembered Freddy. She was the only one who really understood what he was about, and vice-versa. They were exactly the same in nearly every way, the only problem was, they were both too stubborn to admit it. FreddyOC
1. Prologue

[_A/N: So here it is, my first story i've uploaded for you all. I've got a lot of stories in-waiting, but just haven't got around to publishing them yet. I hope you like! *by the way, i do things a little differently, but that's ok, i'm still learning- I have a thing for Origional Characters, i just feel like you can add so much more depth to them, 'cause noone knows them, you know? noone has any expectations, so they're fun to write for. I haven't seen many OC SoR fanfics, so i'm just gonna do what i want to* :P, come to think of it, I haven't seen many recent SoR fanfics, so i'm hoping either this will get a few of the old writers moving again, or just to feed your SoR hunger, either way, i'm happy :D]_

**Two of a kind**

**Chapter one- Prologue.**

"Dude, Turn it up! This is my favourite song!" Freddy Jones shouted from his sofa, barely looking up from his game of poker, to Zack, who was leaning against the wall next to the stereo system.  
"Anything for the birthday dude, _dude._" Zack, beer in hand, pushed the volume up to the max.  
Loud music blasted round the room, causing the walls to shake.  
Freddy nodded his head, taking the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled loudly.

"Where's Billy?" A plain-looking girl sat on the edge of the sofa squeaked to Freddy. "I haven't seen him since 9..."  
"Don't know, don't care." Freddy scoffed, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Checkmate." He said, as he laid down his cards.  
"Checkmate? That's chess!" Frankie shouted over the music.  
"Whatever, I still win." Freddy put the cigarette in his mouth and leaned back on his hands to listen to the song.

As if on cue, his footsteps punctuated by a drumbeat, In walked Billy.  
"Where you been, Billy boy?"  
"Yeah, we ain't seen you for hours!"  
"Been out with your _boyfriend?_" Freddy smirked, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.  
"No." Billy rolled his eyes dramatically. "I was collecting someone."  
"Oh, _collecting? _You make him sound like a gift." Freddy laughed at his own joke, taking another puff.  
"_She""  
_"What?"  
"_She, _I make _her_ sound like a gift. God, Jones, if you're gonna be a dick, at least do it right. Besides, she kind of is."  
Freddy looked bewildered at this comment.

'_What the hell's he talking about...'  
_As if to say, _hold that thought,_ the music quietened, and a guitar solo echoed around the walls.  
Though, there was something different, Freddy thought, a clicking that went with the music, though he'd never heard it before.  
And then it happened.  
Punctuated by a note, A tall, similar looking blonde walked through the door.  
The whole room stopped and looked as she stood still, leaning to the side.  
Freddy looked up, slowly, looking from her black open-toed ankle boots to her black sunglasses-clad face, smiling.  
His jaw dropped to make a perfect 'O' shape, the cigarette falling from his mouth onto the table in front of him, but he didn't notice, let alone care.  
'_I recognise that smile...'_

"I'm back."

_**[Well, theres the beginning! I know it's a bit lame, but i just had to get the scene across before i started the real story-line. Hopefully i'll be updating a lot, i don't have much to do at the moment seeing as i can't get my drums yet and i've pretty much finished with the exams for now. So you know, hopefully... hope you've enjoyed this beginning, as i've said, my apologies for this chapter being so short, but that's how i work, sorry! So, who is this new blonde on the scene? i guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading, guys, i really appreciate it!]**_


	2. Is this real life or is it just fantasy?

_[A/N: Well, if you're reading this, it obviously means you've read the first chapter, too, so, you know, thanks :) I have a rough idea where i want this story to go, but how i'll get there, it depend :) just wanna say, i don't own SoR, as much as i'd like to :P I don't own any of the characters, Freddy, Frankie, etc. Though i think i'm okay in saying that i own Kayla haha :P  
I like writing for this, hopefully there'll be a lot more. Thanks for reading :)]_

Chapter two- real life? Or is this just fantasy?

_**Freddy**_

"I'm back." I heard her voice. And it sent a chill down my spine.  
_In a good way, of course;  
I knew it was her. Not only from her voice, but from the way she stood, spoke, and walked; _Confident...Aware that all eyes were on her... And she loved every second of it, just like me.  
An echo of voices shouted around me.  
"Rude's back! "  
"Rudi!"  
"Rudestar?"  
I saw her lips curl into a trademark smile... The feminine version of mine.

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, though.  
_She's back? Is this for real?_ I kept thinking.  
But it was for real, she was for real.  
I didn't even realise I dropped my cigarette until Tina handed it to me. (Yeah, she's the girl sitting on the arm of my chair.) I didn't even say thanks. As far as I was concerned, there was only one girl in the room, and that was... _her._

I saw her lips move, and curved into a half- smile. After a while, I saw them move again, dropping into a line as she lifted her sunglasses up, pushing her side-bangs up above her head.  
_"Freddy?"  
Shit. I didn't even realise I'd been staring at her._ "Oh, thank god, I thought you'd passed out with your eyes open. I just said happy birthday." She walked forward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I took a puff from my cigarette, but it was already dead. "What're you _doing_ here, Rudi?"  
"Oh you know... I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" she winked.  
_Same old Rudi... _I reached for a new cigarette from the packet on the table, lit it up, and pressed it to my lips.  
"Move!"  
I looked over to my right, only to see Marta telling Tina to move off the sofa.  
"What? Why?" She squeaked. God, her voice is annoying.  
"_Because_. She's Freddy's girl. So get lost!" Marta spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep it a whisper so I wouldn't hear her. I did, and by the looks of it, so did she.  
I saw Rudi's lips twitch in amusement.  
"Are you sure?" Tina's voice dropped as she slinked off the sofa and next to Marta, who was already walking away.  
"Yeah...well, they're not _official_, but everyone knows it, it's as plain as day that they like each other, they're both just too stubborn to admit it." And with that, they both disappeared into the kitchen.  
I was intrigued, but at the same time, confused. _What do they mean? We're not... I don't... at least, I don't think I do..._  
"You shouldn't smoke." My attention snapped back to the blonde. "It kills your lungs, babe. Anyways, I've been here a whole three minutes. So where's my welcome home kiss?"

"Oh, right..." I got up off my seat, cigarette in hand- not in my mouth- and moved towards her.  
"Err" She moved backwards.  
"What?"  
"Five bucks"  
"What?"  
"You want a kiss? Five bucks"  
"Are you serious? I'm not paying _you!_ You asked _me."  
"_Whatever, spaz; you want a kiss, its five bucks. Usual rates apply."  
"Usual rates...?" I said, reaching into my pockets.  
"Dude, are you _crazy?" _I heard Frankie moan.  
I just laughed, and pulled out a wad of notes. "This enough?"  
I saw her eye the notes, then look at me, as to say, _'How the hell did you get those?_'  
But she obviously thought against questioning me, and just nodded her head "Okay. That's good." She took the notes from my hand.  
I went in to kiss her but she grabbed my cigarette before I got there, took a puff, and exhaled straight into my face.  
I was star struck, the smell of smoke mixed with the scent of strawberries from her breath and her sweet perfume. I was numb, but in a good way. And before I knew it, she'd sat down in my seat.  
_Whoa. She really is like me.  
_I sat down next to her.  
"I thought you said smoking killed my lungs?"  
"I did."  
"Then why'd you take my smoke?"  
"My lungs are already dead-Do what I say, not what I do."  
She exhaled again.  
"What's the real reason you're here, Kayla?"  
She blinked, looking at me.  
She sighed, removed her glasses and let her hair down.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well it's a long story. I might as well get comfortable."

* * *

15 minutes.  
That's how long it took to finally get some info out of her.  
And even that wasn't enough.  
With anyone else, I'd have lost my concentration about four minutes in but, I don't know, everything was different with her...

She was back in America after three years leave, for reasons unknown to me.  
She said she was back because she came over to study and go to college.  
But somehow, that didn't sound like the Kayla I knew.  
She shrugged it off.  
"Oh well, shit happens. Just gotta get on with it, right?"  
I couldn't do anything other but nod.  
"You still play the drums?"  
"Yeah, course. You still sing?"  
"What do you think?" She laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "You want another beer?" she eyed my empty can on the table.  
"You don't know your way around here, this is the first time you've seen the _Casa de Freddy_" I said, my eyebrows raised...  
"Freddy, I've been gone three years, not thirty. I know you. By the way, never say that again." She said, getting out of her seat and walking to the kitchen. I couldn't help myself; I had to turn around to watch her walk away.

When she returned, I was surprised to see she was carrying _two _beers.  
"You've got one too?"  
"What? Did you think I'd just have a Smirnoff? What do you take me for, Jones?"She smirked.  
I was in awe, she really hasn't changed much, apart from getting taller and growing her hair longer...and getting well, _Ehem._ You know.  
"Alright, smartass, go easy on me, it's my birthday, after all."  
"Birthday or not, you're still a dick." She smirked.  
"Yeah, and you're still a bitch!" I laughed.  
"Yeah, well that's me. Kayla Benbir, national bitch since 1993." She pouted, throwing up a mock-gang sign. "So, if you're as kick-ass as I've heard, why don't you show me some of your drumming skills? _Hope they've improved..."_ She taunted, rising up off the sofa.  
"Hey!" I laughed, throwing a leather pillow at her, but missing. Damn.  
"Hah! Missed" She winked. "You coming, or what?"  
I didn't know what to say. _Oh, the drums, right._  
"Yeah, whatever"  
"Yeah whatever." She mocked me.  
As we walked out of the door together I heard Frankie shout from behind,  
"Whey! Get in there Fredster!"  
I blushed.  
_Wait a second, me? Blush? Nah must have been the lighting..._  
"They think we're going to-"  
"LET, them think. Give them something to gossip about" she whispered, taking my hand.  
I heard multiple 'Woos' and 'wheys', but as she said, _Let them think._  
We got to my room, and she walked in first.  
"Is this it?" she pointed to my drum kit.  
I nodded, "Yeah, nothing gets past you, does it Sherlock."  
"Shuddap." She spoke rapidly, with a slight accent I'd never heard before. I guess that's what a foreign country does to you... She paused. "You can seriously handle this?"  
I scoffed and sat down, starting a complicated rhythm I just learned a few weeks ago.  
After a few minutes, I stopped, sweating slightly. I looked up. _Not looking for her approval...  
_"Well." She looked at me.  
"Well."  
"I guess I mistook you, Freddy Jones."  
"I guess you did."  
We stayed there, in the silence. Neither one of us really knowing what to do.  
"Erm, Freddy, I left my drink downstairs, could you go get it for me, please?"  
_Well that was sudden.  
_"Erm, yeah, sure, hold on..." I said, rising from my seat. As I walked out I saw her eyes following me, and if it was anybody else but her, I would've been _sure_ she was checking me out...  
But no, this is Kayla. _Kayla._ The girl I've known since the age of 4. For 13 years, nearly 14.  
No, she was definitely _not _checking me out.  
_I think.  
_It rattled my brain as I walked down to the kitchen.  
"Hey, hey, hey, Freddy boy!"  
_Great. Just what I need.  
_Marco's stupid friend, Reece-he _insisted _he bring him, to show he has real friends, I think. That was how I met Tracy, or was it Trina? Tina? Whatever, anyway, she's Marco's friend too.  
"What are you all _out of breath_ for? Been with the new girl? Don't blame ya, dude, she's hot stuff! I know if I had the chance I'd-"  
My eyes twitched at the sound of his voice.  
"No. I'm just getting her a drink."  
"Oh _right..._ a drink, I see whatcha getting at" he winked.  
_Shame i don't.  
_He made her sound like a piece of meat. I _hate_ that.  
Okay, okay! So it _is _usually me treating girls like that, but hey, Kayla's special.  
_No, not in that way! We're good friends, remember?  
"_Yeah, whatever Reece..." I said, grabbing the can on the side and shoved my way upstairs again.  
I tried not to show my anger, I really did. I didn't want to get all pissed on my birthday, ruin the party for everybody.  
_Wait.  
_What's that noise above the music?  
_Drums...?  
_I edged up the stairs.

_**Kayla**_

I watched Freddy walk out of the room.  
My eyes drifted downwards... _WAIT. Stop! Kayla, No! You have a perfectly good boy- no, scrap that... just, it's wrong, he's your friend. Stop thinking like this!__**  
**_I didn't quite know what to do, so I just sat down on the bed.  
I looked around his room.  
Posters... lots of posters...  
and... calendars... I think you can guess which ones I mean. _Ehem...  
_I looked down next to me and sure enough, his drumsticks were lying down.  
_Wait._ Aren't they the ones I gave him?  
As a kinda, parting present?  
Yeah, they are. I notice 'cause it says '_Spazzy McGee 3' _on one, and ''s _Rudi ;)' _on the other, and when you put them together, it obviously spells something that I very much intended to be spelt.  
Without even thinking, I touched my necklace I was wearing, that I was always wearing.  
I never took it off. It was only a cheap thing, with my nickname 'Rudi' and his, 'Spaz', on it with gold lettering. The lettering was coming off but I didn't care how grubby it looked, it was sentimental.  
I think you can guess who gave it to me. No matter how many times my friends gave me a new necklace; I always kept my old one. No matter how many jewels or carats it had in it.  
I picked the sticks up, curiously twisting them around my fingers.  
_I wonder...  
_I looked at the door, I could hear his deep voice rattling downstairs, it was obvious he wasn't going to be back any time soon, so I just... you know, sat at the drums.  
And without even thinking, I just started playing.  
I don't know exactly what I was playing but I started to sing quietly to myself as I did so, And truth be told, I can't remember what I was even singing about, but I'm pretty sure that it was about Freddy.  
_No, wait, it couldn't have been. It was probably about me... or something...i don't know. _  
I completely lost myself in the music, and didn't even notice Freddy at the doorframe, leaning casually with my drink in hand.  
When I finally looked up, I think my heart actually just stopped.  
Figure of speech of course, cause you know, if it really did stop, you know, I'd be dead, and I hear being dead really could put a damper on your evening's plans.  
"Sorry." I mumbled, dragging myself off the kit.  
"About what! That was _Awesome, Rudes. _Where'd you learn to play like that? You could give me a run for my money any day" he winked at me, walking forward.  
"Oh you know, I wanted something to remember you guys by, and music was the easiest thing.  
My boy- I mean, my _friend _had a kit, so I just, you know, started to pick it up."  
"Not bad, rudes, not bad" He smiled, handing me my drink; "Well, what do you wanna do now?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and pursed my lips.  
"Drink?"  
And that's exactly what we did.

_**[Woah, so theres another chapter for you :) Hope you liked it! i know it's still a bit, how do i put it? 'Errrrrrrr' but you wait ;) this is just the build-up...  
i think. :P Once again, thanks for reading you guys!]**_


End file.
